otherversefandomcom-20200215-history
New Recruit
>> Outside the Ship: Larin walks in fron the direction of the commons, reshouldering the black duffel he wears over his arm. It is of note this his left had is fitted with a fresh bandage and a very professional if not smug look is plastered over his face. He stops at a nearby data terminal, casting a glance over each of the ships until his eyes center on the Saviour's Haste. Nodding slightly to himself he moves towards the entry ramp and fiddles with whatever sort of intercom and entry system there is. >> Outside the Ship: The airlock of the Haste opens with a hiss, a man can be seen standing just inside, tall, blonde-haired streaked with grey and wearing long almost monk-like robes, he glances at Larin and then nods, gesturing for the man to enter. Corridor The short corridor runs along the portside of the ship, lit from a set of recessed fourescent fixtures hidden withing recessed ceiling coves. The corridor ends in two hatchways for and aft, and halfway along the inboard wall there is a third, more elegant, doorway. Last, outboard, a heavy pressure door accesses the ship's small airlock. David smiles, his deep voice reverberating with the aid of the synthesiser as the man steps aboard, "Welcome, I didn't expect anyone to answer the summons so quickly." "Eh well you know what they say about lost sheep.", Larin returns with a smirk, his eyes casting more of a glance of his surroundings than the man that addresses him. "I was on planet ... in fact I should have been on my way to Tomin Kora if I had not recieved the message." He looks slightly to his bandaged hand before he places his duffel down on the ground and stretches. "Good to finally be back in the loop. I'm sorry for the delay." The lunite says nothing for a moment, though the smile does freeze a bit when he catches Larin's smirk. "You're not back in the loop, right now we are the loop. Most of the men I had out in the field haven't reported back in months. I've had a conversation with Dr Freyssinet which I think you might be interested in hearing before pledging yourself fully to the cause." He gestures the man through into the Stateroom. Stateroom IND Saviour's Haste - There is an air of quiet simplicty which frames the room, bringing the subtle touch of elegance to the finely appointed quarters. The far wall is dominated by a single window, a long narrow band of clear polycomposite glazing reaching from the carpeted floor to the latticed ceiling above. Beyond its crystal pane the stars slowly pass, looking out to the sable depths. Outboard is a recessed bunk and storage units, an efficient array of elegant casework. The bed is neatly made, its single pillow set square at its head. Sheets and bedding are the finest satin, falling in fancy pleated folds. The bed is set into the wall of exquisite millwork. Above, below, and to the sides the cabinetry becomes a paneled grid of polished ebony and mahoghany, trimmed with mother or pearl inlays. Some panels are doors, some for storage cubbies, and others are displays, monitors and commlink, the pragmatic links to the officer's world. Inboard is a workstation, flanked by a pair of fine mahogany and leather chairs. The workstation wraps the far corner of room, its data display and workpad set flush in the finely polished desktop. Upon the screen is traced a lattice of coloured lines and scrolling shipping schedules, as well as readouts repeated from the ship's bridge. "The Doctor? How is she? We met a few times back during that whole incident...", Larin replies, coughing slightly into his hand. "Its hard being a Lunite terrorist you know. The discrimination. They disapproving shaking of heads. I really wish I could have borken out of the whole freedom fight mould...maybe even become like a teacher or a politician or something but...". Larin just grins at that. "Honestly though. That whole Sivad thing was blown completely out of proportion." Ryan takes a seat and listens to Larin with a small smile of his own, "She's fine, although she agrees with me on what I'm about to tell you. The organisation I founded revolves around me. That isn't ego talking, it's a fact, when I died the organisation did too, despite Frey and Raisa's attempts to keep it going. And right now whether the Watchers live or die depends on my decision." The small smile has faded, "That's not something I'm entirely comfortable with, but it's a sad truth. We're not freedom fighters Larin, we never were. Raisa never really understood what we were, she was with us because I was. Frey understands, but she is too easily distracted. The rest have been hunted down, executed or gone into hiding. It's a dangerous road, and for us to walk it and stand a chance we have to move out of the shadows, where our enemies can take potshots at us in the dark. And into the light where we can fight back..." He eyes the man, "Are you willing to join us still?" "You know I don't mean to brag myselff but I doubt you could find a better fit for such an organization. I've got no family, I've got nothing left to fight or even live for...I'm looking for a cause. Something real and tangible. I'm used to fighting for 'lost causes' as it were.", Larin replies. "Get me the pen. I'm ready to sign up." Jeff chuckles, a strange sound, "No pen needed, though later there will be an oath." The smile fades but the eyes still twinkle, "But I'll leave that until after you've finished prelimnary training. I wouldn't ask you to swear an oath on something you don't understand." He leans back in the chair, rearranging the robes over his knee, "Even before you swear the oath, you'll study it in detail, what it means, why it's our oath and what will be expected of you. We're not spies, we're not soldiers, we're something else, your training won't focus solely on combat skills." "I've taken two oaths in my life. One I did not break and the other is questionable. It still bothers me.", Larin murmurs. "You should at least know that much." He coughs slightly as an unpleasent though floats into his head and he falls silent for a good many minutes before he looks back up. "Whatever it is...I'm up for it or at least willing to give it a shot." The smile doesn't come back, but neither does the twinkle fade as Jeff makes a slow nod, "Thank you for your honesty. A man who was once a friend of mine was one of the first to sign on with the Watchers. I told him when he swore an oath, not the same, the organisation has..." he searches for the right word "...matured since then. I told him if he ever betrayed us I'd kill him. Thankfully I never carried out that threat. The punishment for breaking the oath is breaking the oath and if you're word means anything that's punishment enough. If your word means nothing, then the oath means nothing anyway and you're not the sort of man I'd need." "It is that doubt that gives me a hard time sleeping sometimes. It was not even so much the oath but the others who took the oath...those I failed", Larin admits. "I will not fail because I will die fullfilling whatever my next oath is to be ... I won't allow myself to live past it. You take my meaning?". His tone is deadly serious. The amusement in Ryan's eyes fade and simply harden. "If it ever comes to that I'll accept that, but realise that failing a battle or failing a mission, or even at times failing a friend," he continues. "Doesn't mean failing your oath." The lunite stands and walks to the locker, sizing up Larin and nodding to himself. "You're shorter than me, but about average," he hands the man some robes similiar to his own, the colour is simply navy blue, dark, but not as dark as the set he's wearing himself. "Wear these, they're trainee's robes, though I doubt anyone outside the organisation would spot the difference. This is what we wear when we're not on operations, they're comfortable and not as impractical as they might seem, I find the robe useful as a distraction in movement in combat. However for operations we have a somewhat more, shall we say, classical uniform. You'll wear that at all times, you'll call me Sir from now on, as your commanding officer. You won't deny who or what you are. Exceptions are of course Sivad and the Republic, we're uncertain how Sivad would react to us and we know the Republic is our enemy, through their own actions rather than anything I wish myself." "Yes, sir.", Larin replies back as he accepts the robes, his eyes glancing over them with a smirk. "Hazing phase one. Put trainee in dress. I've got it, sir." He just shakes his head a bit until his face snaps back up at mention of the Republic. His voice comes out strained, "There is one more thing, sir. I won't be speaking to any Republic members ... at least in civil terms. In fact I shall have a hard time not taking glee in random acts of violence against them. Part of that oath thing ...". He seems deadly serious about the matter despite the joking undertones. "There won't be any random acts of violence unless I authorise it and as I'm trying to repair our reputation," says Jeff --his tone and eyes are deadly serious and there's no doubt Larin has just been given an order-- "Something the Republic has gone at great lengths to destroy, we don't want to give them any evidence for their claims." "I'll try. Really /really/ hard.", Larin promises with a smirk. "Or at least with some training I might be able to do just that. Order aren't exactly my strong suit but if things are on the line ... I'll come through somehow." He looks around the stateroom and then back to David. David nods simply and moves to take the seat opposite Larin, "You're dismissed for now. Remember from now on you're representing my organisation whether you've completed your training or not. Try and keep that in mind." The tone, the words are serious, but after a moment the lunite smiles, "And welcome." "The prodigal cousin's-half-brother-in-law returns.", Larin responds with a smile. "I'll keep in in mind." He takes his dress and head out of the office. category:Classic Watcher Logs